El Secreto de Grey
by Christianna Cullen
Summary: Christian Grey siempre ha llevado una vida llena de secretos. Pero existe un secreto que ha llevado grabado a fuego durante 15 años. Un secreto que podría destruir su vida junto a Ana y sus hijos. ¿Tendrá el valor de revelarlo y afrontar las consecuencias o lo mantendrá oculto junto a sus 50 sombras? One-shot


**Luego de que estuviera huyendo de mí por casi diez años, cerca de la medianoche de ayer, la inspiración me visitó. Por eso aquí les traigo esta, mi primera historia. Es la primera vez que publico algo que fuera escrito 100% por mí, así que no sean tan crueles, please…**

**Ya saben que los personajes (excepto los de Ava, Christy y Mark) pertenecen a la gran E L James pero la historia e 100% mía.**

**Que la disfruten…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Taylor voy a salir. Si Ana pregunta dile que regresare en unos minutos.

— ¿No quiere que lo lleve, Señor? —Pregunto un muy confundido Taylor

—No. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

Sin decir nada más, subió a su Audi R8 y salió velozmente. Ni siquiera noto que Ana entraba a la casa en su Saab. Ana al bajar del coche se acercó a Taylor, quien continuaba mirando hacia la enorme reja de hierro.

—Taylor, ¿Sabes a donde fue Christian?

—No, Señora Ana. Solo dijo que regresaría en unos minutos.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Christian camino por el largo pasillo hasta encontrar la ya tan conocida puerta. Entro sin llamar, como tantas veces lo hizo, durante los años.

—Hola —Saludo sentándose en la butaca Luis xv blanca que se encontraba frente a "ella". —Sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no venía. Pero, vi esto el otro el día y me recordó a ti. Sé cuánto te gustan los conejos. —Puso el pequeño peluche rosa junto al jarrón lleno de claveles rosados. No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa al verlos. —Veo que te siguen llegando mis flores. Espero que el rosado siga siendo tu color favorito.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla mientras los recuerdos comenzaron a atacarlo. Aun recordaba perfectamente el día en que todo comenzó:

_Había tenido una fuerte discusión con Elena y no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie. Acababa de enterarse que Elena viajaría con el imbécil de su esposo Linc y que no podría verla por dos semanas. Quería golpear a algo o mejor a alguien. Para colmo, el tonto de su hermano estaba dando otra de sus estúpidas fiestas. Juró que si volvía a encontrar otra parejita revolcándose en su cama, mataría a Elliot frente a todos sus amigos. Caminó hecho una fiera hasta su habitación y lo que encontró lo dejo de piedra._

_Una chica estaba acostada sobre su cama con un brazo sobre sus ojos. _

_—Está ocupada, Lárguense. —Le habló sin tan siquiera mirarlo._

_—Es MI habitación._

_Al escucharlo se puso de pie rápidamente y lo miro apenada. Al ver las brillantes esmeraldas de sus ojos, Christian quedó cautivado y olvido rápidamente la causa de su enojo. Nunca en sus 16 años, había conocido a nadie que lo cautivara de esa manera. _

_—Lo siento. Solo necesitaba estar un momento a solas._

_— ¿Demasiado gente?_

_—Si._

_—Si es por eso, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. _

_— ¿No te molesta?_

_—No, Te entiendo perfectamente. Las fiestas de mi hermano suelen ser…muy molestas._

_La chica sonrió y a Christian le pareció el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. _

_—Soy Ava. —Le dijo extendiéndole la mano._

_—Christian _

_Hablaron por lo que parecieron horas. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cómodo cerca de otra persona. Ava parecía iluminar todas sus sombras con tan solo una sonrisa. No tuvo reparos para hablar de sus miedos y ella escuchaba cada palabra sin mirarle con asco y sin insistir en lo que no que no quería contarle. Durante el pasar de los días su cercanía fue haciéndose cada vez mayor hasta que una noche, olvidando todos sus miedos y problemas se entregaron mutuamente. _

_Ambos vivían en su propia burbuja, donde el resto del mundo no existía. Hasta que una mañana la realidad los alcanzó. Christian fue a buscarla a su casa, solo para encontrar que Ava había desaparecido sin dejar a donde iba. No tuvo tiempo de sentirse furioso, ya que justo en ese momento su celular sonó indicando que tenía una llamada de Elena. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró nuevamente enredado en los juegos de Elena, hasta casi olvidarse por completo de Ava. Pero…solo casi._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Ya con 19 años Christian sabía perfectamente que hacer con su vida. Había tomado la decisión de dejar la universidad, eso no era para él. Quería fundar su propia compañía, pero necesita del capital para hacerlo. Elena llevaba días llamando y se moría de ganas por verla. Pero, por culpa de los exámenes no había podido hacerlo. Estaba frustrado, completamente frustrado. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cafetería, tomaría un café y luego correría hasta los brazos de Elena y la follaría por semanas. _

_Pero eso fue hasta que una cabellera escarlata llamó su atención. Se encontraba justo a la entrada de la cafetería. « ¿Era ella?» Sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron hasta las puertas de la cafetería._

_— ¿Ava?_

_Cuando la chica volteó, Christian se fijó en las esmeraldas que lo habían cautivado hace tres años._

_— ¿Christian? _

_Ava no dejaba de alternar su vista entre Christian y las puertas de roble de la entrada. Christian pensó que parecía un cervatillo a punto de salir huyendo. La tomó delicadamente de la mano donde deposito un tierno besó. _

_—No sabes cuánto he pensado en ti. _

_Antes de que pudiera responder una voz a su espalda los interrumpió._

_— ¡Mamiiii! —Christian vio como una niña de unos dos años saltaba a los brazos de Ava. Su cabello era de un cobrizo brillante, casi naranja y sus ojos eran dos grandes esmeraldas idénticas a las de su madre. _

_— ¿e etlaste?_

_—Claro que si tesoro. Mira quiero presentarte a un amigo de mami. Él, es Christian. —La niña volteó a mirarlo y Christian sintió un calor extraño en su interior. Cuando estrechó su manita, unas ansias enormes de abrazarla lo embargaron. Esa niña era parte de él y cada poro de su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos. _

_—Hola —La saludo cuando por fin encontró su voz. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —Sonrió al verla esconder su carita en el cuello de su madre. —Eres tímida… y yo que quería que me ayudaras a convencer a mami para ir por un helado._

_— ¿Eado?— La pequeña volteó a mirarlo y le dio una hermosa sonrisa que terminó por derretir su corazón._

_— ¿Quieres ir?—Aunque hablaba con la pequeña, miraba fijamente a Ava, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña. Al ver como Ava asentía soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba aguantando. —Pues, vamos._

_—A Christy le encanta el helado._

_— ¿Christy? _

_Christian no podía creer que con solo una mirada, esa pequeña le había robado el corazón. Porque si estaba seguro de algo, era que estaba totalmente prendado de su hija._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_—No discutas más Christian. No lo haré_

_— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? Solo estoy tratando de protegerla._

_Christian y Ava estaban teniendo la misma discusión desde hace un año. Él quería que Christy llevara su apellido y tuviera todas las ventajas de ser una Grey, y ella le pedía que antes de hacerlo debía darle su lugar y decir ante todos que era su hija y no solo su oscuro secreto._

_—No crees que estaría más protegida si todos supieran quien es._

_—Ava, sabes que mis padres me matarían y Elena… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que ella haría._

_— ¿Es solo por eso o te avergüenzas de ella?_

_— ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Amo a Christy desde la primera vez que la vi. He estado junto a ella todo este tiempo y no le ha faltado nada._

_Antes de que Ava pudiera responder un torbellino de cabello naranja irrumpió en la habitación y saltó a los fuertes brazos de Christian. _

_—Papito, ¿Me complas un onejo losa?_

_— ¿Otro conejo? Pero ya tienes muchos._

_—Ay, papito. Pelo yo amo os onejos. —Christian soltó una carcajada al escuchar la simple explicación de su princesa._

_—Y, ¿Por qué Rosa? ¿NO prefieres uno azul o verde?—Habló olvidando la discusión anterior._

_—Nooo. Tene que ser losa. Es mi colol falolito._

_—Favorito, cariño. Te prometo una cosa, cuando regrese te traeré todos los conejos rosa que encuentre. ¿Si? —Cariñosamente puso un beso en su frente y la dejó en brazos de su madre. Luego de soltar un gran suspiro miró a Ava. —Te prometo que hablaré con mis padres. Pronto._

_—Adiós, papito._

_—Hasta mañana, princesa. Te amo_

_Y sin decir más salió por la puerta._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_ —NO VOY A PEMITIRTELO, AVA. CHRISTY TAMBIEN ES MI HIJA Y TU NO PUEDES ALEJARLA DE MI._

_Ava lo había recibido con la noticia de que tenía pensado mudarse a Los Ángeles con Ava. Ya que a su novio Mark le habían prometido un mejor empleo allá. Ava era la razón de su vida y no iba a permitir que la separaran de él. _

_—ME PROMETISTE HACE SEIS MESES QUE HABLARIAS CON TUS PADRES Y NO LO CUMPLISTE. ESTOY HARTA DE QUE CHRISTY SOLO SEA TU SUCIO SECRETO. AL MENOS ALLA TENDRA UN PADRE QUE LE DARA SU LUGAR._

_—YO SOY SU PADRE…. —Al ver las lágrimas correr por el rostro de Ava, dio un profundo suspiro para calmarse. —Por favor, Ava. Si no he hablado con ellos, es porque no los he visto en todo este tiempo. Ellos están furiosos conmigo desde que deje la universidad. Y, desde que fundé Grey Enterprise he estado totalmente inmerso. Por favor no hagas esto. No la separes de mí._

_Christian tomó su mano y la miraba suplicante. Pero antes de Ava respondiera escucharon como azotaban la puerta de entrada. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con Mark. El hombre de 30 años se acercó a ellos con una falsa sonrisa. Todo era falso en ese hombre, desde su porte de hombre humilde hasta el rubio de su cabello y Christian lo sabía. Él era un hombre peligroso, violento y no quería que ni Ava, ni Christy estuvieran junto a él. Pero tenía que andar con mucho cuidado, porque si daba un solo paso en falso, Ava podría alejar a su hija definitivamente de él._

_—No te dije Grey, que ya no eras permitido en esta casa. Quiero que te mantengas alejado de mi mujer, ya no tienes nada que buscar en esta casa._

_—Te recuerdo que Ava es la madre de MI hija y yo estaré donde ellas estén. ¡Así que acostúmbrate!_

_—O TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ O…_

_—NO LE GLITES A MI PAPITO. —Christian vio con horror como Christy empujaba a Mark y como él levantaba su mano hacia ella llamándola "niña tonta". Se arrojó sobre Mark y golpeó con su puño en su rostro, arrojándolo al suelo. Levantó a Christy del suelo y delicadamente limpio las lágrimas que corrían por su carita. _

_—JAMAS VUELVAS A INTENTAR GOLPEAR A MI HIJA. —Volteó hacia Ava, quien aún se encontraba estática y la tomó de la mano. —Tú y Christy vienen conmigo. No quiero que vuelvas acercarte a este cerdo. ¿Entendiste?_

_Ava solo asintió y miró a su hijita quien se encontraba abrazada fuertemente al cuello de él. Christian se detuvo un momento, tomó el juguete favorito de Christy y salió del pequeño apartamento arrastrando a Ava tras de él y dejando a un muy furioso Mark tirado en suelo. _

_—Te juro que estas me las vas a pagar, Grey. Te voy a golpear por donde más te duele. —Habló para sí, Mark mientras los veía alejarse por el pasillo._

_Al llegar a su departamento, Christy se encontraba totalmente dormida. Dejó a Ava en el salón y llevó a la niña hasta su habitación y la colocó delicadamente sobre su cama. Luego de arroparla y poner un beso en su frente salió de la habitación para hablar con Ava. La encontró sentada sobre el sofá con sus piernas abrazadas._

_—Ava; ¿Qué haces con un tipo así?_

_— ¿Así como? Mark es un buen hombre. Es atento con Christy y me ama, Jamás había actuado así._

_—Estuvo a punto de golpear a nuestra hija. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega?_

_—TU NO LO CONOCES. Solo estaba celoso._

_Christian no respondió, solo puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios y la miró._

_—Ava, tu puedes aspirar a alguien mucho mejor que él. —se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella y tomó sus manos._

_— ¿Cómo tú? ¿Para qué me trate como tú lo has hecho estos últimos dos años? —Christian se puso de pie furioso y caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a ella._

_— ¿Quieres vivir con un abusador? Bien. Pero te lo advierto, Ava, en el instante que regreses con ese tipo, MI hija se quedara conmigo._

_—No puedes hacer eso. Legalmente, Tú, no eres su padre._

_—Eso, pienso resolverlo en este instante. _

_Christian camino hasta su estudio y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Marcó un número en su BlackBerry y se sentó en su escritorio esperando que contestaran del otro lado._

_—Necesito que hagas algo por mí, y también tu total discreción._

_Dos horas después salió de su despacho y se encontró con Ava haciendo zapping en la televisión del estudio. _

_— Yo dormiré con Christy en mi habitación, tú puedes dormir en el cuarto de invitados al lado del mío. Te prestaré algo de ropa para esta noche y mañana enviaré a alguien a recoger tus cosas y las de Christy. ¡Buenas noches!_

_Christian no pudo evitar sonreír al entrar a su habitación y ver a su pequeña, completamente dormida, chupando su pulgar y abrazada a su conejo favorito. Luego de darse una ducha y ponerse una camiseta y un pantalón de chándal, fue hasta su cama y se acostó justo al lado de Christy. Se sorprendió cuando la niña levantó su cabeza y al verlo junto a ella acomodó su cabecita sobre su pecho y continúo durmiendo._

_— ¿Sabes que eres la única persona que ha podido tocarme como lo haces? —Dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello y no dejaba de mirarla con los ojos llenos de amor. —Te amo, mi princesa. —Luego de un rato, se quedó profundamente dormido. Disfrutando por primera vez de una noche entera sin sus pesadillas._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La vibración de su BlackBerry lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

—Grey

—Por Dios, Christian; ¿Dónde estás? Taylor dijo que regresarías en un momento y eso fue hace tres horas. ¿Estás Bien?

¿Tres horas? No se había dado cuenta de que llevara tanto tiempo allí. Levantó su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de su pequeña Christy y se dio cuenta que a pesar de todas las promesas que le había hecho, ella seguía siendo solo un secreto en su vida. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con su pequeña princesa? Le juró que siempre sería lo más importante en su vida y nunca lo cumplió. Tocó el rostro de su pequeña como tantas veces lo había hecho a lo largo de los años, se puso de pie y camino fuera de la habitación.

—Ana. Tengo algo que mostrarte. ¿Puedes venir al 37600 Pacific Highway S. Federal Way?

—Claro. ¿Christian que tienes? No te escuchas bien.

—Aquí te cuento. Pídele a Taylor que te traiga. Te espero. —Sin esperar respuesta colgó.

Una hora más tarde Christian vio el Saab entrar por los grandes muros y detenerse frente a donde se encontraba. Ana bajó del auto y miraba a su alrededor con recelo y algo de miedo. Christian tomó su mano y la trajo hacia él. La rodeó con sus brazos e inhaló profundamente, hasta que su olor logro calmarlo.

—Christian, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Él solo sonrió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. La guio por todo el pasillo hasta la última puerta, la sostuvo para que entrara y entro tras de ella. Ana quedó impactada al ver la pequeña habitación toda llena de flores y juguetes. Pero lo que más le impacto fue saber el nombre de quien se encontraba en esa habitación: **Christy Marie Grey Matthews.**

— ¿Quién es Ella Christian?

—Es mi hija

— ¿Tu hija? —él solo asintió como respuesta. — ¿Cómo es que nunca lo supe? ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste o tus padres?

—Mis padres no saben nada de ella. Nadie sabe de ella.

—Pero…

—Ana…durante cinco años las mantuve ocultas; primero a su madre y luego a ella. Y eso fue lo que la trajo aquí.

— ¿Su madre? ¿Es que Elena no es su madre?

—No.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Qué le paso?

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_Christian salió del ascensor casi corriendo. Había comprado un enorme conejo para Christy y se moría de ganas de ver su carita cuando lo viera. Pero se quedó extrañado al entrar al apartamento y ver que todo estaba en silencio. _

_— ¿Ava? ¿Christy?_

_Comenzó a llamarlas pero ninguna contestó. Dejo el peluche sobre el sofá y fue a la habitación de Ava, pensando que tal vez se habían quedado dormidas. Pero al entrar a la habitación, la cama estaba vacía. Corrió hasta su habitación y entro pero también estaba vacía. Un horrible presentimiento se apodero de su pecho, así que corrió hasta el vestidor y vio que todas las cosas de la niña habían desaparecido. Regreso hasta la habitación de Ava y su vestidor también estaba vacío. Soltando una maldición llamo al celular de Ava, pero lo escucho sonar sobre la encimera de la cocina. Soltando una maldición marcó un número en su BlackBerry y la persona al otro lado respondió al segundo tono._

_—Necesito que localices a alguien. Es de vida o muerte._

_Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Ava y Christy desaparecieron y Christian estaba desesperado. No dejaba de pasear por la habitación mientras bebía un trago tras otro de Coñac. Ya iba por su tercer trago cuando su teléfono vibro._

_—Grey_

_—Las encontré. Están en un departamento a las afueras de Portland. Le enviare la dirección por correo._

_—Gracias, Welch. Por favor vigílalas. Salgo para allá en este instante._

_Al llegar frente al edificio se encontró con Ava saliendo del mismo. Sin pensarlo la tomo fuertemente del brazo._

_— ¿Quién te crees que eres para desaparecer así con mi hija?_

_—Christian suéltame, me lastimas. _

_— ¿Por qué Ava?_

_—Porque amo a Mark y él me prometió que mientras tú te mantuvieras alejado seriamos completamente felices los tres._

_— ¿Regresaste con ese imbécil?_

_—Christian lo amo. Él me ama y ama a Christy también. Lo que paso hace un mes, no se volverá a repetir. Sé que con el tiempo, él se dará cuenta que entre tú y yo ya no hay nada y te permitirá ver a Christy._

_—Te lo advertí Ava, te dije que si regresabas con ese tipo, Christy se quedaría conmigo. _

_Tan inmersos estaban en su discusión que ninguno se fijó en la sombra que los observaba desde una de las ventanas. Mark estaba furioso, aun recordaba los golpes que recibió de Grey y fue en ese momento que vio su oportunidad de cobrar todas y cada una de sus ofensas. Caminando con paso firme salió de la habitación._

_Ava y Christian continuaban con su discusión cuando de pronto una mujer llegó corriendo hasta ellos y se acercó a Ava con una mano sobre su pecho._

_— ¡AVA! Tienes que venir rápido. Mark entró a mi apartamento hecho una furia y se llevó a la niña. _

_— ¿QUE? _

_Christian soltó a Ava y subió hasta el apartamento de Mark lo más rápido que pudo. Al entrar se encontró con Mark parado junto al pequeño balcón con Christy en sus brazos. La niña trató de ir hacía él al verlo, pero Mark la apretó más fuerte contra él._

_—Cuando vas a entender que aquí ya no tienes nada que buscar Grey. _

_—Yo lo único que quiero es que me entregues a mi hija. Si lo haces me iré de aquí y jamás volveré a molestarte._

_Cada vez que Christian se acercaba un paso, Mark retrocedía acercándose cada vez más a la baranda del balcón. Cuando Ava entro al apartamento, Christian le hizo una señal para que quedara tras de él._

_—Que mal mientes Grey. Crees que no sé, que usas a la niña de excusa para quitarme lo que es mío. Pensándolo bien, si esta cosa dejara de existir, ya no tendrías excusa para seguir metiéndote en mi camino. —Tomo a la niña del brazo y la coloco sobre la baranda. Christy al ver lo que sucedía comenzó a llorar llamando a su padre y tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano libre. Ava soltó un grito y salió detrás de Christian._

_—Por favor Mark, dame a mi niña. Voy a dejar que Christian se la lleve y seremos solo tú y yo como siempre lo has querido. Solo…deja que Christy se vaya con su papá. Por favor. —Gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por su bebé, incluso renunciar a ella para mantenerla a salvo. —Christian aprovechando que Mark miraba a Ava, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta él._

_— ¿Estas segura?_

_—Claro que sí. Solo déjala ir… por favor._

_—Muy bien. Sera como tú digas, cariño. _

_Antes de que cualquiera lograra evitarlo soltó la mano de la pequeña. Christian y Ava corrieron hasta el balcón solo para ver como su pequeña caía cinco pisos hasta el suelo. Christian sintió como su corazón se detenía y como dejó de respirar. Antes de darse cuenta comenzó a golpear a Mark sin piedad y no se detuvo hasta que la policía entro al lugar y lo separó de él, dejándolo con el rostro demacrado y cubierto de sangre. Finalmente, soltó un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su pecho, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Christian cayó de rodillas y puso su mano sobre la lápida, que mostraba el nombre de su hija, justo sobre el marco que mostraba una foto de Christy, con su rebelde cabello naranja y su hermosa sonrisa.

—Han pasado diez años desde entonces y aún recuerdo cada momento de ese día. Cuando ella murió, una parte de mí, murió con ella. Jure, que jamás volvería a amar a nadie como la amaba a ella…hasta que te conocí. Es por eso, que te siempre quiero protegerte. Por eso me asuste tanto cuando me dijiste que esperabas a Teddy. Estaba aterrado... No… vivo cada día aterrado, de que tampoco pueda protegerlos a ustedes.

Ana jamás había visto a Christian tan destrozado. Sin siquiera pensarlo cayó de rodillas a su lado y lo abrazó poniendo su rostro en su espalda.

—Christian, mírame. —Al ver que no se movía, volvió a insistir. —Cariño, mírame. —Christian finalmente se giró y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella. —Christian, nada nos va a pasar. Siempre vamos a estar bien. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú siempre nos has protegido y siempre lo harás. —Ana limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de su esposo mientras le hablaba. —Lo que le pasó a Christy fue algo horrible, pero no fue tu culpa. Ese tipo estaba loco y Ava estaba peor al insistir permanecer con él.

—Ana…

—Shh —Ella puso su mano sobre sus labios, para que no hablara. —Sé que Christy, donde quiera que este, no siente ningún rencor hacia ti. Ella jamás te ha culpado y también sé que te ama y que nos está cuidando desde allá.

Christian no dijo nada solo abrazo a su esposa y agradeció mentalmente a Dios por haberla puesto en su camino. Luego de unos minutos en silencio se levantaron del suelo y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el Saab, donde Taylor los esperaba.

— ¿Todo bien, señor?

—Sí, gracias. Lleva el R8 a la casa. Yo regresaré con Ana. —dijo entregándole las llaves del auto.

—Si señor

—Christian, tengo curiosidad. —Habló Ana en el auto camino a casa.

—Ya me extrañaba que no la tuvieras.

— ¿Qué paso con Ava y con Mark? —Vio como Christian soltaba un enorme suspiro antes de responder.

—A Mark lo enviaron a prisión, con una condena de noventa y nueve años sin derecho a probatoria. Ava estuvo bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, después de lo que pasó. Nadie sabe cómo lo logró, pero se suicidó en el primer aniversario de la muerte de Christy.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante el resto del camino.

Al llegar a casa Christian fue a ver a Teddy y a Phoebe, quienes dormían tranquilamente en sus habitaciones. Puso un beso en la frente de cada uno susurrando un te amo. Al salir fue a buscar a su esposa y la encontró acomodando unos portarretratos en el salón. Al acercarse vio que había puesto una foto de Christy en medio de las fotos de Teddy y Phoebe.

— ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—La tome de la capilla sin que lo notaras. Quería que tuviera un lugar especial en nuestra familia. Espero que no te moleste.

—No. Creo que es ahí donde pertenece. —La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hasta él y descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro sin dejar de mirar la foto de Christy. —Gracias. —Haciéndola girar tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso tiernamente —Ya es tarde, Sra. Grey. Hay que ir a la cama.

—Como usted diga, Sr. Grey.

Christian se revolvía en la cama a causa de la pesadilla que lo atacaba, hasta que sintió una mano que acariciaba tiernamente su frente. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrarse con Ana, pero se sorprendió al ver a una joven de unos quince años junto a su cama. Su cabello era de un cobrizo tan brillante, que parecía naranja y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pero no fue hasta que vio las brillantes esmeraldas de sus ojos y la sonrisa en su rostro que la reconoció.

— ¿Christy? —Vio como la sonrisa de su rostro se extendió afirmándolo. —Quiero decirte que lo…

Christy puso un dedo sobre sus labios y acercó su rostro hasta su oído.

—No fue tu culpa —Christian cerró los ojos al escuchar la dulce voz de su princesa. —Te amo, papito.

Cuando abrió los ojos la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Pero aún se podía respirar el olor a manzana que tanto la caracterizaba. Una sonrisa involuntaria llegó a su rostro. Sintió como Ana comenzaba a moverse a su lado y volteaba a verlo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

—No. Jamás he estado mejor. —Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se acomodaron para volver a dormir.

**_FIN_**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Gracias por leer mi historia (Ay qué bien se siente poder decir eso)…**

**Espero quieran darme su opinión, ideas, amenazas, lo que quieran….**

**Pueden visitar mi Facebook para conocer mis adaptaciones y espero en un futuro cercano más de mis historias: www. facebook christianna. cullen (obvio sin espacios)**

**Christianna **


End file.
